oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Umori Kenshiro/@comment-3030647-20190124115827
It has come to my attention that this article has a lot of plagiarism from its source image, Urahara. This includes the following examples: *'Umori': Kenshiro is a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond, with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he has chin stubble. He wears a dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. :Urahara: Kisuke is a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond (almost pale), with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he has chin stubble. He wears a dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. *'Umori': Though usually a laid-back, jovial and eccentric demeanor, Kenshiro shows a deceptively cunning and serious side when the situation warrants it. He commonly uses idle conversation and outward concern to distract his opponents. Despite his care-free attitude, he always speaks politely, but is sometimes sarcastic. :Urahara: Though usually a laid-back, optimistic, jovial, humble and eccentric man, Urahara shows a deceptively cunning and serious side when the situation warrants it. He commonly uses idle conversation and outward concern to distract his opponents.4 Despite his care-free attitude, he always speaks politely, but is sometimes sarcastic. *'Umori': Umori Kenshiro carries a cane sword or a Katana at all times. He is, after all, an extremely skilled swordsman, possessing powerful strikes with equally impressive speed behind them. He can perform attacks with perfect precision and cause devastating effects. While Umori's preferred fighting style seems to be swordsmanship, he is highly proficient in combining it with his other skills and instantly switching between any of them. His usual methods in battle are striking from various angles to confuse and catch his opponents off-guard for sneak attacks, while also employing a variety of unpredictable acrobatic kicks, giving off a "breakdancing" vibe sometimes. He can easily send a man flying through concrete walls with a single kick, and knock someone out with a tap on their shoulder. He is so strong, he can create craters with his sword slashes and kicks. He may not look imposing, but his days training as an assassin, daily training with the Marines, has given Kenshiro considerable physical capabilities and condition for battle, and he can take large amounts of punishment and has exceptional endurance. Kenshiro very rarely strikes with punches, preferring to use palm strikes and chops when using his hands. he has been described as a "monster in human form" by marine soldiers. :Urahara: Urahara is an extremely skilled swordsman, possessing powerful strikes with equally impressive speed behind them. He can perform attacks with perfect precision and stop them in an instant.195 His abilities are considered highly dangerous by Ulquiorra Cifer, the 4th Espada, who opted to avoid fighting Urahara.196 While Urahara's preferred fighting style seems to be swordsmanship, he is highly proficient in combining it with his other skills and instantly switching between any of them. His usual methods in battle are striking from various angles to confuse and catch his opponents off-guard for sneak attacks.197120 He kept Ichigo constantly pressured during their training despite Ichigo's much larger blade. He rarely relies on more than Shikai, as seen against Yammy, the 10th Arrancar.198 He achieved Bankai within a short time through a process he devised, relying on sheer skill against the blade's spirit.199 ::Enhanced Durability: While not the most imposing in appearance, Kisuke has received considerable physical training from his days in the Onmitsukidō, and is well-conditioned for battle. He can take large amounts of punishment. His durability caused Hiyori to be more careful about how she would hit him if she did not want to hurt herself instead.233 *'Umori': Kenshiro has proven himself to be one of the most intelligent beings both within and outside of the World Government. Much of his intellect is seen in scientific inventions and deduction of situations. He is very insightful of other people, allowing him to see through a person's demeanor and determine what they are thinking. He is also able to read well into the situation, he can seemingly predict anything well in advance. His knowledge has given him an innate understanding of the abilities of others and what happens when independent variables are entered into an equation. He is even able to quickly develop effective countermeasures after seeing a Devil Fruit Ability once. :Urahara: Urahara has proven himself to be the most intelligent being both within and outside of Soul Society. He is very insightful of other people, allowing him to see through a person's demeanor and determine what they are thinking.217 Also able to read well into the situation, he can seemingly predict anything well in advance. His knowledge has given him an innate understanding of the abilities of others and what happens when independent variables are entered into an equation. There are probably more instances but I am not here to write everything down. Point is, this needs to be changed, ASAP. I'll give you three days to adjust and/or remove all instances of plagiarism on this article, otherwise it'll be deleted. This is your first warning. While we don't shy from inspiration, plagiarism is never a good thing.